


(只是关于侦探的脑洞，含食人要素）

by Sheren



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 我的xp是不是太怪了点……？





	(只是关于侦探的脑洞，含食人要素）

长得那么漂亮的男人，吃起来一定也很美味吧……想帮助已经闭上眼睛不会动弹的他洗澡，用他平日里惯用的洗发水和沐浴露。温水浸过的皮肤恢复了些许热度，香香软软的简直像还活着一样，给他吹头发时还能闻到暖暖的玫瑰香气。现在他已经完全属于你了，不再是活生生的、会歪着头用好听的低音说话的人，只是一个漂亮又顺从的物件。虽然很想吻他的睫毛，但总觉得这张脸太漂亮了以至于不忍亵渎，于是带着痴迷又崇敬的表情，把他的头和手整齐地切割下来，小心翼翼保存在药水里。做完这些后，拿出崭新的餐盘和刀具，对着身体颤抖着几乎切不下去。这时候的心情简直就像不忍心切开裱花精致的蛋糕一样，虽然奶油香气四溢但就是下不了手。最终还是克服了这样的心理，在肌肉线条分明的腹部压下刀尖，一点点剖开皮肤表层和脂肪层，最后终于露出了内脏。颜色正如你所料的那样，不，眼前的冲击力远比苍白的想象要真实得多——他的内脏是那样可爱，软到伸手一摸就会让指尖陷进去的地步，色泽让人联想到松饼上淋了枫糖浆的樱桃，或者是从糖盘里滚了一遭的苹果。因为太激动导致用餐时不停地流眼泪，哭得一塌糊涂，真是有够难看，于是就带着这样愧疚的心情将内脏吃掉了，裸露出来的骨架也拆下来，洗刷成洁白的颜色，收藏在盖有柔软绒布和丝绸的盒子里。在那之后的几天里虽然吃生肉吃到想吐，但还是努力好好地把他全部吞入腹中了。怀念他的味道时就拿出他的外套和领巾，把脸埋进去嗅。最后大概会在得到了他和失去了他的极度矛盾中疯掉，抛下满足与空虚交织的心情，一遍又一遍亲吻他青白的指尖。驱车来到崖边，怀抱着他的头颅坠入海面，消失在无人听闻的海涛声和溅起的大片水沫里。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的xp是不是太怪了点……？


End file.
